Shocker
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Aprieta tus dientes y también tus ojos. Puedes sentir su respiración, rápida y rítmica, contra tus labios. Y aunque momentos atrás tu mente fue lejos y te imaginaste más que besando a Annie o que ella te besara con tal de que la hicieras tu mujer, no te esperabas esto. No creíste que podría suceder, ¿Verdad? Sequela de Violent Play Yuri sutil Candy x Annie


Annie estaba acostada en su cuarto oyendo música con sus auriculares puestos, muy cansada después de las clases de judo y karate que le imponían su familia, de hecho estaba con su ropa blanca de entrenamiento o dogi, la chaqueta sin botones (O sea Uwagi) estaba sobre la cama tirada, la pelinegra estaba con su camiseta negra y el pantalón blanco (O sea Zubon) junto a su cinturón negro bien colocado sobre su cintura.

La tímida estaba pensando en aquella clase de hace unos instantes, Candy era su oponente y estaba con una idea para ganarle en aplicarle una llave pero se le salió de las manos y perdió el sparring, ¿Cómo pasó eso?

Simple, la pobre Annie en medio del forcejeo de intentar hacer una llave abrió sus piernas haciendo que Candy se acomodara sobre ellas, es decir que la rubia pecosa chocó su pelvis contra la entrepierna causando un gran sonrojo en la pelinegra, la ojiverde aprovechó para vencerla y doblegarla en un movimiento, Annie tuvo que golpear su palma de la mano contra el suelo haciendo que Candy ganara por rendición como por enésima vez, no la culpaba ella era muy fuerte como atlética, se notaba que más que escalar árboles y correr como una gacela le hacían justicia a su cuerpo.

En eso un niño que presenciaba la escena dijo que eso era raro, digo, una chica acostada sobre otra que tenía las piernas abiertas y haciendo cosas bruscas era una situación donde uno diría que Candy le estaba haciendo el amor de una manera diferente o posiblemente le estaba haciendo una de las legendarias poses del Kamasutra, probablemente la del misionero donde esa rubia pecosa demostraba sus dotes de masculinidad.

La pobre chica tímida no había caído en cuenta de lo sexual que era la situación en pleno sparring de karate, y no le incomodaba, asombrosamente aunque si le incomodaba, su mente estaba en el lado que lo negaba pero su cuerpo estaba en ese lado que lo aceptaba, le excitaba y le gustaba ese momento cuando Candy estaba sobre ella viéndola de manera detenida con esos verdes y con ese físico de muchacho bribón y sudorosa, y esos cabellos ondulados y fuertes cubriendo o cayendo sobre su blanco rostro.

(Insertar Sexy de French Affair)

Fue ahí donde de una manera extraña e inexplicable se subió la camiseta mordiéndola y el brassier dejando sus pechos al aire y se bajó el pantalón desamarrando el cinturón negro dejando ver sus bragas verdes… Estaba ardiendo por ella, quería que le metieran algo grande, fuerte y grueso adentro, una mano en esa pequeña prenda mientras la otra acariciaba su pecho pulsando y pellizcando su pezón, la música que escuchaba de sus auriculares llegó a un punto donde era un rap que hablaba de hacer cosas eróticas y en menos de nada su mente se inundó de placer imaginándose a la rubia empujando su pelvis contra su sexo de manera fuerte, vigorosa y dura con esa excitante pose del misionero.

Obviamente después de aquella electrizante pero ilusoria situación llegó al orgasmo, ganaba aire con tal de recuperar las fuerzas, menos mal que su voz era encerrada por la camiseta o causaría un alboroto en plena casa como una polémica en su familia. Vio lo que estaba haciendo, era del asco, de hecho no entendía cómo llegó a esto ni siquiera en cómo llegó a tener pensamientos lascivos hacia su amiga de la infancia, ni siquiera en el hogar de Pony tuvo esa clase de sensaciones… Era una chica sucia y se sentía avergonzada, mañana sería otro día y más incómodo porque era del mismo judo que practicaban.

(…)

Annie podía sentir su respiración, rápida y rítmica, contra sus labios. Y su mente se fue lejos y pensó como respiraría Candy en la cama, junto a ella y sobre ella. Quizás haciendo cosas…. Sexuales… Por alguna razón diría que Candy era el hombre de la cama.

El escalofrío recorrió su espalda al momento en que sus pensamientos avanzaban, mucho, lejos.

Pero volvió a la realidad por el dolor, cuando la palmada de la rubia le dio en la cabeza o en la nuca haciendo que la vista le nublara solo un poco. Candy ya estaba fuera de su agarre, bajo Annie viéndola a la cara.

Expulsó el aire por la nariz mientras decidía su siguiente movimiento. Llevó su mano a la cara de la otra, y la empujó lejos no sin antes acomodar su pierna en plena pelvis de la pelinegra, se impulsó para atrás haciendo que la pobre tímida cayera al suelo bocarriba y lejos por la fuerza ejercida

La imagen era divertida, con Annie medio pegado al cuerpo de Candy y su pecho y cara ridículamente alejada de esta.

A la pobre Annie le costaba respirar y el cuello le dolía, pensaba que todo lo que hacía con Candy era tonto. De hecho lo que hacían ambas era tonto.

Aun así, no dejan de forcejearse para derrotar a la otra y buscar la llave para adecuada. La rubia pecosa tenía la otra mano sobre el brazo de la pelinegra quien tenía ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Ambas empujaban intentando alejar a la otra. La pelea o bueno, el sparring entre las dos huérfanas tenía un orden al principio, pero se había convertido en una demostración de fuerza sin finalidad ni pensamiento.

Solo, se divertían. O por lo menos, Candy lo hacía y Annie estaba en su estado más pasivo. Se reía cuando la pobre chica se impulsó y termino sobre ella, sacándole todo el aire más un quejido. La ojiazul se burlaba ahora de ella lástima que su risa era débil y leve como si lo hiciera con desgano o no tuviera las ganas suficientes.

Una vez ambas se paran pero el resultado era siempre el mismo, Candy hizo una zancadilla al talón derecho de Annie mientras con sus dos manos la sostenía de la cintura y del brazo respectivamente hasta tirarla detrás, la pelinegra cayó bocarriba mientras Candy estaba de pie riéndose divertida con una carcajada que suena como si la quisiera ocultar.

Era bastante extraño para la propia Annie, porque la rubia pecosa siempre sonríe aunque nunca se ríe tanto ni en voz alta o a carcajadas. La pelinegra no podía hacer más que observar atontada esa faceta alegra de su amiga, si tan solo tuviera las ganas para igualarla en ese aspecto... Ahora era una idiota o hasta una pervertida porque la chaqueta de su amiga estaba abierta, su top negra remarcando sus pechos y la mitad de su torso, su abdomen marcado como fornido.

Como quería moler carne y verduras en esa pieza de chocolate blanco, estaba marcada como apretada, como quería que la tocara toda y la hiciera suya y más con esa picazón que sentía abajo, y por alguna extraña razón estaría dispuesta a cocinarle a Candy una buena mojarra, mojada con limón y ajo, ahumada… Sería estupendo guardar esa mojarra en unas calientes mantas verdes reservadas para esa pecosa fornida… (Ustedes me entienden)

Mierda, era la misma mierda de siempre, sintió ese escalofrío de nuevo, pero un poco diferente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Candy mientras la pobre Annie parpadeaba, y se dejó de morder el labio. -¿Qué tanto ves? Pareces tontita.- Sonrió divertida

No la miró a la cara, le dio un poco de vergüenza sobre todo con esos pensamientos bizarros y provocadores al ver a la rubia en su contorno físico. La atrapó viéndolo y era raro, ¿No? Observar por mucho tiempo a tu amiga de la infancia, tu mejor amiga y hermana de toda la vida era extraño, porque son solo amigas y compañeras, nada más.

Sudada, Annie no se sentía incómoda, antes. No hacía frío o mucho calor y el cuerpo de la otra, con cercanía que normalmente no aceptaría, tampoco le molestaba. Pero, su mirada, los ojos verdes de Candy le prendían las mejillas y le hacían querer huir, esconderse pero en su interior la hacían querer arder por ella, quería ser cenizas.

Y comenzó de nuevo, la pelinegra movió hacia adelante para distraerla y la rubia pecosa también responde, y estaban en lo mismo y obviamente Candy era la ganadora en fuerzas, era bastante obvio lo inútil que era vencer a esa chica que trepa árboles.

Annie soltó ruidos de esfuerzo y le temblaban un poco las manos por el sparring, cuando Candy ganó terreno forzando las manos de la pelinegra contra el piso. Allí es cuando las piernas de la tímida entraron en acción y se movieron y en menos de nada daba patadas descoordinadas desequilibrando a la otro chica, era trampa, el judo no consiste en golpes, son solo agarres pero a a la mierda todo, una pelea era una pelea.

Entonces la rubia logró, de una manera impresionante, mantener las dos manos de Annie, contra el suelo, con una de las suyas y con la que le sobraba, intentó controlar la pierna izquierda de la pelinegra que estaba como manzana al rojo vivo.

De repente, la pelinegra se quedó sin aire porque Candy la cubrió con su cuerpo y la primera, al abrir los ojos, ve que esa rubia pecosa marcada de ojos verdes estaba cerca. Muy cerca.

Aguantó la respiración, nerviosa. Y se sorprende más aun cuando Candy se inclinó había ella, acercándose sin detenerse, con una sonrisa insolente.

Apretó los dientes y también los ojos y buscando una rara forma de liberarse tomó el rostro de la rubia y en menos de nada la besó y los papeles se invirtieron, ahora era Annie que besaba a Candy y estaba a ser sometida y tocada por esa rubia no sin antes demostrar lo mujer que podría ser para que la rubia pecosa culminara siendo el hombre sobre ella.

El karma tocaba las puertas y salió Candy… Esa pelinegra de ojos azules, podía sentir su respiración, rápida y rítmica, contra sus labios. Y aunque momentos atrás su mente fue lejos y se imaginó más que forcejeando y divirtiéndose con Annie, no se esperó esto. No creyó que podría suceder en verdad, su propia amiga la estaba besando y juraría que en cualquier momento se estaría desvistiendo.

Tensa, no esperaba mucho por el contacto en realidad. Labios secos tocaban los suyos y sentía como sus mejillas ardían en fuego. Era suave y Candy sentía como si se le escapara más el aire o como si cerrara mucho más los ojos, que ya los tenía cerrados.

La rubia pecosa inhaló pronto y de repente, como si no había respirado desde que iniciaron –y así era–, y la pelinegra no se apartó y abrió junto a ella su boca. La chica tímida ahora en su estado dominante se pegó mucho más al cuerpo de su amiga y el calor que le cubría, se incrementó y la sensación del rubor se extendió por todo su cuerpo hasta sentía que quería despojarse de su dogi blanco.

La lengua de Annie se enredaba con la suya y un estremecimiento le recorría el cuerpo, y sabía que la misma pelinegra lo sintió porque sonrío de manera coqueta en el beso como si le dijera "No te preocupes, eres la ganadora y podrás disfrutar y comerte todo esto cuando quieras". Todo era tan intenso y tan bueno y Candy se sentía ajena en su cuerpo.

La chica tímida mordió el labio a la rubia pecosa y esta vez no era un escalofrío que la recorría, sino un calambrazo que iba por toda su columna, de tiro… Era cierto, se estaba excitando viendo ese lado seductor de su amiga. En menos de nada Candy empuja a Annie y se alejó, no sin antes verla satisfecha.

Resulta ser que la rubia pecosa estaba agarrada de una de sus manos por su amiga y los dedos de la pelinegra le acarician el rostro, eso hizo que la rubia se levantara.

Se alejó y se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Annie sintiéndose una culpable como una cualquiera se sentó en el suelo y dijo con su típica voz temblorosa

\- ¿Candy? ¿Candy? - Pronunció apresurada - ¡Candy! -Sonó mientras la aludida salió del lugar.

La pelinegra se quedó ahí, con una mano en los labios, la cara roja y el cuerpo caliente, porque, que rayos. Qué coño. Y peor, su ardor ahí abajo era más caliente que nunca mientras tanto de pronto la rubia regresó como todo no hubiera pasado y en menos de nada aprovechó para atrapar a su amiga en sus brazos, Annie en menos de nada se sonrojó cuando su amiga la cargó entre sus brazos y en menos de nada se la llevó corriendo así hacia la enfermería donde una vez más Tarzán de la selva disfrutó mucho a esa niña tímida y tonta, demostrando que el rey de la selva tenía un poderío enorme y no había nadie que lo parara.

(...)

Candy estaba acostada en su cama leyendo una revista cuando de pronto se topó en la sección de ropa interior femenina donde estaba una mujer usando un lindo bikini con amarrador, dio un silbido y en menos de nada imaginó a Annie ahí, luego pensó en esa sex shop sobretodo en esas lencerías que vio, imaginaba a esa pelinegra usando esas ropas provocativas como esa lencería negra de gatita, con ese brassier ajustado y esas cortas bragas con hilos... O esas ropas de enfermera, esa blusa blanca de falda corta, y esas medias negras o blancas brillantes hasta la pantorrilla hasta imaginó a su amiga vestida de bruja sexy.

Era interesante como provocador ver ese lado ardiente, seductor y hermoso de su tímida amiga aunque el propósito era que esa rubia fuera su hombre y ella su mascota, juguete e instrumento para sus trabajos manuales a lo cual se dijo para sí misma

-Bueno quizás sea mi mejor amiga pero... Como que quiero desearla cada noche en mi cama

En eso Candy guardó la revista, apagó las luces, se puso la pijama, un lubricante y un dildo... Ya era hora de que debía jugar con su amiga en la mente haciendo cosas ardientes y calientes, hubiera querido que Annie fuera más acertiva pero era inevitable como evidenciable, la chica tímida era una pasiva urgida necesitada de la rubia pecosa como de un buen trabajo manual.

Aun así era divertido, muy divertido...


End file.
